Taking Felicity Smoak was your first mistake
by MeMissC
Summary: He had watched them down by the creek, secretly amused by his target's quips. This would have been easy if she was alone. Taking Felicity Smoak was their first mistake, thinking that she was just a pretty brainiac that few would miss was their biggest mistake. When you take someone like Felicity Smoak, you can expect more than just the police at your heels.
1. Chapter 1

He had watched them down by the creek, secretly amused by his target's quips. This would have been easy if she was alone. The man, Oliver Queen seemed more observant; he would stop and pay attention to any sound that seemed out of the ordinary. So on edge for an ex billionaire, perhaps it was residual PTS from his years on the island. Slowly he retreated back through the green rainforest to their cabin. He had to hurry unsure of how long his target and Mr Queen would be.

During their short walk back Felicity did what Felicity did best, she babbled.

'I just want to check if everything is ok, I have a horrible feeling… like I left the iron on even though we don't have an iron because unlike this place, most places supply one.'

'You want to check if you left the non-existing iron on?' Oliver teased.

'No, that's not my point. I know there is no iron. I was trying, and failing miserably to explain the uneasy feeling I have at the pit of my stomach.… I know I am being crazy but …'

'It's a good thing I like your crazy' he smirked

'Hey' she lightly slapped his chest amused.

Oliver caught her hand and held it to his chest and he looked out beyond the woods.

'Its ok, we are safe. There is no one for miles.' She said soothingly. The unease returning as she felt him tense up.

The hair on the back of his neck stood to attention, his brow creased and he focused on the tree line.

'Oliver?' she muttered as she followed his gaze.

'Its nothing' he said looking back at her, he kissed her hand and followed her in. There was something, someone out there, he could feel it.

'As you can see the cabin is still standing, no imaginary iron burnt it down' he teased with a straight a face.

'No, but I am glad to be wrong...' she smiled. 'oh...it looks like Thea tried to call. I'll call her back.'

Oliver frowned, slightly concerned but then settling on the likelihood that she was just checking in on them again. The last call had been a little strange, she urged them to ignore the world and take all the time they need before heading back. He later realised that what Thea was trying to hide was the fact that Ray, more accurately Felicity's x Ray… Ex-boyfriend Ray Palmer had been announced dead after one of his robotic experiments went wrong. He knew that all Thea wanted was their continued happiness. He understood that she just didn't want them caught up in the next threat to Star City. They, Thea, Laurel and Dig, could take care of it.

'Hey I am sure it's nothing' Felicity reassured him running her thumb across his cheek as she waiting for the satellite call to go through. 'hmm no answer…which is no big deal, I'll try again in bit' she winked making light of it.

She was pulling on a pair of jeans when she heard the front door open.

'Oliver?'

'I am just going to go for a run' he called out.

'Ok, I'll just start on …' Felicity stopped mid sentence at the sound of the front door closing ... 'dinner' she finished shaking her head.

He had been so relaxed the last three months but this past week she could feel he was on edge again. Sure he would smile and effortlessly distract her but she wasn't fooled.

A deep sigh escaped as the thought that these days of utter bliss could at any moment be interrupted entered her mind. She was secretly conflicted because happy didn't begin to describe how Oliver made her feel, she didn't want to lose this. On the other hand knowing what he and she were capable of doing made her skin itch as she was dying to help and truth be told … she missed kicking a little cyber ass. _Then again_ …she could hardly imagine going back to world where she and Oliver didn't share every meal. How empty her life would be without him now that she knew what it was like to have him. A silly grin would take over her whenever she thought of all the little… unexpected things he did. Things she didn't know about him like how he loved to cook and that he was actually good at, annoyingly better at it than she was. Who knew that Oliver Queen would sing in the shower when he was happy?

She smiled widely and shook her head. They were here and right now they were happy and expecting the worse was a sure fire way of ruining this precious gift of peace. This precious gift of time was time she would forever cherish because she was with the man she loved. No Slade, No League of Assassins and no masks, just Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.

Oliver conducted a thorough search of the property line. He felt an unease settle on his back a few days ago. He couldn't figure out if it was real or if it was just his imagination. He was happy and deep down he knew that, that meant the bottom was going to fall out any moment. A reflection amongst the leaves on the ground caught his eye.

Oliver sprinted back to the cabin heading straight to the bedroom and pulled out the suitcase from under the bed. 'Felicity!' he called out.

She hurried in and stood for a moment before asking him what he was doing.

'There is someone out there, I found indentations, foot prints and this…' he placed a small combat knife on the bed and looked at her gravely.

She picked up the knife and looked at it. 'Oliver it might just be kids, did you actually see anyone? Why would anyone want to hurt us?'

Oliver stopped packing and reached out to her, she took his hand and he stepped closer. 'Felicity, whoever is out there is not a kid, the shoe size is definitely a man's and this…this is not a butter knife. Something is not right, I am…'

'You are being paranoid' she said softly not ready to leave this bubble of happiness.

'…not being paranoid' He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her as if he was trying to reach her soul 'trust me, please'

She stared into his eyes and her stomach turned, she was well acquainted with that look. She pursed her lips and nodded. 'Ok we'll go, maybe next we can go find a place near the beach or anywhere with Wifi' she forced a smile.

He huffed out a smile 'Ladies choice'

Felicity grabbed a smaller bag and headed to the bathroom. She reached out ready to step in and flick on the light switch when Oliver yelled and had an arm around her waist throwing her to the floor.

'Oliver' She looked over at him, her heart beating out of her chest.

'Tripwire' he said pointing to the almost invisible wire across the bathroom doorway. That moment on he did what he did best, he was going to make sure Felicity survived this. He hauled her up, picked up the bag and headed into the kitchen.

'Don't move, don't touch anything' the stern warning sounded very much like a hero she once knew.

'Trust me I am too terrified to do anything right now. What are you thinking? The League? Tripwires are not really their style. Maybe Slade? Surely Argus would have warned us if he escaped. Has to be someone one else.' she said quickly.

'Damn it' Oliver slamed his hand on the kitchen bench

'What?'

'They took the sat phone' he said spinning her around practically pushing her out the door.

'But that's not possible, I used the phone when we got back…oh unless they, he…whoever, was in here with me! …. I might throw up'

Oliver blanched a little but then anger took over 'Get in the car' he urged her. I'll get that spare gas container from the shed and we'll go.'

'Ok but um glove box, I've got a spare sat phone, in the glove box'

Felicity sat on the passage side and looked in the rear view mirror as she fastened her seat belt. She saw him jog to the shed and she held on to her bag once he disappeared out of sight.

An explosion sent a burst of light momentarily blinding Felicity.

'Oliver!' Felicity screeched as her vision adjusted. She tugged frantically on the seat belt that refused to release her. 'Oliver' she yelled again, finally freeing herself as she almost tumbled out of the car.

She tried to enter the shed but the flames kept pushing her back.

'Oliver no..' she howled just before she heard it. It was just a faint groan and rustling leaves.

'Oh my god Oliver'

The blast had thrown him clear against an old oak tree.

'Are you hurt, where does it hurt, ?"

'We have to move, it wasn't rigged to blow, he detonated it and ran into the forest' Who ever was after them waited for Oliver to open the shed door.

Oliver tested his limbs, he was injured but there was no time to catalogue wounds so he pushed the pain away for later. He needed his legs to move, he needed to get them out of there, so he forced himself up.

He stumbled a little and Felicity did her best to offer him support as he struggled back to the car.

'What are you doing, you can't drive' she steeled her eyes until he gave in tossing her the keys.

'Felicity we need to get out here, fast.'

'Reading between the lines, you mean drive like someone is trying to kill us'

'GO!'

The tyres kicked up a light dust funnel behind them. Her knuckles whitening as she gripped the steering wheel, willing the car to fly them out of there.

The way out was narrow and windy, dangerous on a good day. It's the price you pay for privacy when you are Oliver Queen.

'Careful' warned Oliver as he felt the back tyre briefly leave the earth on a particularly tight manoeuvre. He was glad she was too distracted on the road ahead to notice the steep drop they could plummet to, should she lose control.

'Felicity the road is blocked ahead' Oliver said calmly reaching behind for his gear. He got a brief glimpse of it when the road wound back into the side of the mountain.

'Speed up?'

'What? No, too risky'

'What then?'

'I… I don't know, there is nowhere to stop between here and there' Oliver kept looking for a way out. 'You are going to have to turn the car….what are you doing?'

Felicity stopped the car at the first tree obstructing the view 'Get out Oliver'

'No' he said catching her train of thought and looking at her as if she were insane.

'Felicity get out and run, run as fast and as far as you can' he half ordered but mostly begged her.

'Oliver, they will chase us and they _will_ find us, you're injured. Yes they will take me but fingers crossed they won't kill me, they should know that whatever they want, even if its you, me alive is more valuable than me dead. Right? So you getting out is our only play, they likely assume their shed bomb did the trick. So get out of the car Oliver, then come and save me'

'No, absolutely not.'

'Oliver, I know this goes against your every instinct but you know it's the right move, you are injured, you don't have your arrow and unless you have a sniper rifle hidden in your back pocked we are cornered'

'The cabin is probably rigged to blow' he said looking around, desperately searching for another way.

'Oliver I am not scared, ok maybe I'm a lot scared but …' she steadied her voice as a tear escaped 'I know you will find me. Take the phone' she placed it in his hand and kissed him briefly. In her loud voice he ordered him to go.

His eyes stormed as he thought it through. If they were both captured he couldn't save her. He got out of the car, reached in for the backpack and before she could drive away he said ' Wait.'

He leaned into the car and kissed her, wiped away the tears she shed 'I promise you that I won't stop until I get you back'

'I know ' she squeezed his hand. He gave her knife he found and she drove off full speed, the wheels spun kicking up dirt and providing him with a little extra coverage.

Oliver hobbled to the tree line and pulled out the binoculars taking photos of the road block. There were two cars, but only one man that he could see. He took a few photos of him and pulled out the phone. 'Dig, Felicity has been taken'.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: He leaned into the car and kissed her, wiped away the tears she shed 'I promise you that I won't stop until I get you back'

'I know ' she squeezed his hand. He gave her the knife he found and she drove off full speed, the wheels spun kicking up dirt and providing him with a little extra coverage.

Oliver hobbled to the tree line and pulled out the binoculars taking photos of the road block. There were two cars, but only one man that he could see. He took a few photos of him and pulled out the phone. 'Dig, Felicity has been taken'.

* * *

It wasn't long before the local police arrived at the cabin. The explosion spurred a flurry of 911 calls by concerned locals that resided at the base of the mountain.

They took his statement and a photo of Felicity that Oliver carried in his wallet. He signed a form freeing the hospital of any liability when he mulishly refused to stay. Dig waited out the front of the hospital.

'Thanks for coming' Oliver said as he approached his friend.

'I'm here for Felicity' Dig said flatly.

'I know' he replied softly

'Oliver, lets get one thing straight. You and I are a galaxy away from being ok…. but to me, Felicity is family. I don't care how many doors we have to kick down, we have to find her.' As much as Oliver's betrayal still stung whenever he thought of it, this was about Felicity and that meant that his issues with Oliver would have to take a backseat for now.

Oliver nodded. He knew that he had hurt Dig but if Dig liked it or not, to Oliver he would always be his brother regardless if the feeling was mutual.

'What do we know?' John asked getting down to business.

'Not a lot, whoever did this knows their way around a bomb. They watched us for a few days which tells me they are smart enough to do their homework.'

'Patient too'

'Yeah, and less likely to make mistakes. I took a photo that we need to run through facial recognition'

'I'll send it to Lyla, she needs a way to help.'

* * *

Earlier:

When Felicity arrived at the road block she slammed on the breaks.

She had intended to drive through it and hopefully run this man down with her car, she had done that before, run a person down.

The man stood stock still as she sped towards him. He didn't even flinch; instead he fired a few rounds at her and as it turned out the fear getting shot and then of plummeting off a cliff won over. The car screeched to a halt inches before her would be kidnapper.

'Ms Smoak, so nice to finally meet you' yelled the man blocking the road.

'Sorry I can't say the same.' Felicity replied raising her hands up.

Silently he motioned her to get out of the car by waving his gun around.

'Who are you? Why are you doing this?'

'Get out of the car. Slowly'

'Is someone paying you?'

'Move away from the door'

'Is someone paying you to kill us?'

'Never bite the hand that feeds you.'

'So that is a yes? Who is it? Or at least tell me why?'

'You know Miss Smoak, preparation is the key to success.' He said as he pulled out zip ties and one of her t-shirts that he took from the cabin and tore it into strips with his mouth. 'After just one day of watching you and your now dead boyfriend I knew was going to have to muzzle that pretty little mouth'. The coldness in the man's laugh trilled down her back raising goose bumps on her arms.

'No, please don't! You don't have to do this.' Felicity pleaded. He grabbed her wrist and put away his side arm. She took the opportunity to jab him in his upper chest with her elbow in an attempt to get away. He was a lot stronger and well trained. She almost got away from him but he grabbed her hair and dragged up against the car, roughly tied her hands behind her back and tightly covered her mouth.

She tried to yell but the cloth muffled her voice. He just slammed the boot shut, not line of worry or a sign of remorse on his face.

Her mind raced so fast it was almost difficult to form a rational thought. The darkness and heat swallowed her whole. What if Oliver couldn't find her? She knew he would die trying but what if …what if he didn't get there in time. No she immediately decided to stop that train of thought before it threw her into a dark spiral of defeat.

Felicity tried to reach for the knife Oliver gave her. Survive, she had to stay alive long enough for Oliver to reach her. The knife was tucked on the right side of jeans. 'Get the knife' she ordered herself as she rolled on to her back. Then she tried to twist herself every which way to get it. 'Get the knife' she started to sob but pushed herself to get it. A few cuts on her hip had her crying a little harder but she stopped once she secured the knife and cut herself free. 'Survive' she told herself.

* * *

Phone call:

'I have Miss Smoak'

'Alive?'

'Yes of course'

'Good, bring her to me. Half your fee is now in your bank account. The rest will be transferred when I have her'

'I am three hours away'

* * *

Dig and Oliver went back to where she was taken and worked the scene. There was not a lot left behind. Just the tyre marks where she had slammed the breaks. One of the cars that the man killed to use as a road block was taken by the police as evidence. They joined the volunteers that combed the forest until night fell. There was no sign of her. They were just about to head back to Star City when they received a call from Lyla.

'I have something. The man that took Felicity he is a professional extractor wanted by the FBI. He takes people and makes them permanently disappear, best in his field. John this wasn't some random kidnap for ransom.'

'That makes sense. They seemed to vanish once they hit the road. We are on our way home, keep digging'

'Johnny I was worried before but now I am scared for her. Oliver must be going crazy.''

'Actually he is scary calm' said Dig looking over at Oliver.

Oliver asked Dig to put Lyla on speaker.

'Lyla, Felicity would have found a way to track the car, I don't know how but maybe we can find a way to borrow a satellite?'

'I'll call in a few favour's' she replied.

'We are three hours away'

'See you soon ' she was glad John was coming home. She could hear the anxiety in his voice earlier. It was subtle, but she heard it.

* * *

Felicity was sure they drove for several hours, the constant thud of the turning wheels lulling her to sleep in the darkness.

When the car stopped, startled she readied herself to escape, she knew she was going to have only one chance to get away. She gripped the knife and waited for her captor open the boot door.

As soon as she heard the lock release and felt the fresh air surround her she opened her eyes and swung her arm wildly. She lunged towards the man desperate to injure him enough to allow her to get away but he was able to disarm her and slammed the boot door over her head.

The man pushed her back to access the damage. She lay still as the night and pale as the moon with the only colour in the form of red blood streaming down her face.

Oh Miss Smoak what did you make me do?


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: The man pushed her back to assess the damage. She lay still as the night and pale as the moon with the only colour in the form of red blood streaming down her face.

'Oh Miss Smoak, what did you make me do?'

* * *

When she came to it took her a moment to take in her surroundings. It all came back to her in a painful flash. The sharp florescent lights overhead did nothing to ease her pain.

Her head pounded as she slowly sat up.

'Miss Smoak' said a voice

Felicity followed the voice to the man that had taken her.

'Where am I?' her voice croaked

'You are about to meet my employer.'

A door opened and more light crept in, Felicity squinted trying to find the face behind all her recent pain. An answer, even the right question would suffice.

'One Felicity Smoak as per your order' said her captor.

She heard footsteps and saw the shadow of the man he spoke to.

'Did you have to rough her up?' he growled

More footsteps and finally she saw him, a face from her past.

'Son of a biscuit…Don?' She gaped . There is no way he would do this to her. 'Ok I was not expecting that ….Donald, WHAT THE FRACK IS GOING ON?' Felicity shouted when he just stood there looking her over. Why would he do this to her?

Her outburst was silenced by the man who almost killed Oliver and kidnapped her. He stuck her with the back of his hand. She yelped and stumbled backwards holding her face in pain.

What she didn't know was that he was trying in his own way to protect her. This was just a job to him but he was no monster and he knew full well that Don was.

Don pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man. 'Did I say you could touch the package?'

'No' He said a little confused by the turn of events.

'Donald don't' Said Felicity, still very much trying to piece together why any of this was happening.

'Don't what?' He asked before shooting the man point blank.

Gasping at the splatter now dripping off her face, Felicity desperately wiped the blood away while stepping back until she was flat against the wall.

This wasn't the Donald she met at MIT, this was clearly someone else.

'Felicity, when I first met you I thought 'WOW' , there was just something about you, something a little dark back then.'

'You mean my hair, how about we skip memory lane and we get to the part where you tell me what you want?'

'I have a job for you.'

'You could have emailed me first and I would have saved you sometime, I don't freelance.'

'You will if you want to live' he said now pointing the gun at her head. He moved to the side and placed his hand on her back moving her towards the door.

'Where are we going?'

'For a drive'

When he shoved her in the car she begged him to let her go. After a while they sat in silence as she desperately looked everywhere for a way out or a clue to their destination.

'Donald, please tell me what is going on?'

Pulling his eyes away from the passing buildings he looked over at her and sighed.

'I am sorry about before, some crooks behave like real animals.' He said coolly as he softly dragged his thumb over her reddened cheekbone.

They arrived at an Industrial Business park of Kord Industries. Felicity slowly sat a little straighter hoping she might get a chance to call out for help but they slipped in undetected through an emergency exit in the underground carpark.

Instead of going up they headed down to the basement. A hidden door lead to Kord's more sensitive projects, projects that Felicity was sure the upper floors knew nothing about.

They turned a corner and she noticed a body on the floor, it was soon dragged away from view.

'Now Felicity you get to work your voodoo on this little baby' Don said siting her down in front of a laptop. 'Don't look so worried, I just want you to open this door'

'What's in there?' She asked

'The future' he answered.

* * *

*Oliver's phone rings*

'Thea' he answered

'Are you watching the news? They are running footage of Felicity'

'Yeah, it's eh, the police …they are hoping someone will spot her and call in' he exhaled, rubbing his neck.

'No Ollie, this is live footage'

* * *

 _Breaking News:_

 _Star City's youngest CEO, Felicity Smoak reported kidnapped early yesterday morning. What you are watching is a live CTV feed of Miss Smoak being held at gun point by three unidentified men at a yet to be identified location. The feed started streaming over scheduled programing on three channels._

* * *

'Look _, they_ don't know this is streaming' said Dig

'It's Felicity, she's is showing us where to look. We need to scrub every inch of this footage' Said Oliver tapping the monitor with a little too much force. 'This is how we find her'

'Hate to point out the obvious but that is Felicity's forte' Dig said quietly.

As if on purpose, at that exact moment Cisco called from Star labs.

'Cisco' Oliver answered the phone over looking at Dig.

'Oliver, I am sure you all over this but just in case you don't, I know where she is.'

'Where?' Oliver asked the beg in his tone hitting Cisco hard.

In under twenty minutes they were across town at Kord.

'What took you so long and where are your greens?' Asked Barry

'Its daylight Barry.' Replied Oliver 'thanks for coming' he added

'Its Felicity' shrugged Barry, where else would he be?

Upon entering Kord they met their first challenge. The building was full of people 'Cisco she could be anywhere, can you locate her in the building? Or narrow it down for us?' asked Oliver

'Er of course I can…' he replied ' mmm …D….' he quietly mumbled as he typed hard on his keyboard from Star labs

'WWFD?' asked Barry

'What Would Felicity Do?'

'Run facial recognition and then cancel out anyone who is an employee' said Oliver an edge of frustration timbering through

'Right, and any visitors because I am guessing that Dead Man Walking wouldn't exactly just walk her through the front door'

'I'm going to take another look around to see if I didn't miss a creepy basement ' said Barry before he disappeared.

'Laurel and I will take the top floors' said Dig

'Cisco' said Oliver as he proceeded to the stairs bumping into an employee, lifting his ID.

Yeah look man, there is a reason I am not your girl. Well several, the main being I am not a hot blonde female… and you're NOT my type.'

'Cisco'

'Ok calm your farm I am running facial recognition now, cancelling out staff and …yes there is a visitor's database. Surprise surprise no Miss Smoak on the list….and nope, no sign of her. Its safe to say they didn't bring in through the front door' He frowned.

'Cisco, I need a clue here'

' I wish I could tell you exactly where she is but all I can guarantee you is that the signal behind the broadcast is coming from inside this building.'

'OK. Dig, we are looking anything that doesn't look right.'

'That's not vague" mumbled Laurel.

'False walls, secured doors, panic room…' said Dig

Oliver was on the third floor one second and at the basement entrance the next. Barry signalled for him to be quiet and pointed to the far wall.

Oliver frowned so Barry whispered, 'Wall density isn't right, it's about three quarters denser than the opposing walls '

'Can you see a way in?'

'No. Cisco, can you pull up floor plans, specifically the basement' asked Barry

'On it. Also in other news Dig and Laurel have been escorted out of the building. Ok, there is definitely something secret garden going on here. According to these plans the basement is one third smaller than the general footprint of the building. A base is normally wider, stronger so this is waaaay wrong.'

'How do you work like this?' Oliver asked Barry. Barry rolled his eyes. 'Cisco, how do we get in?.'

'Firstly, Rude. Secondly you weren't listening. It doesn't exist. Oh God…this is so cool and I can I say WOW…'

'Whats cool?' asked Barry

'You guys have company, and by company I mean one mega hot leather wearing, badest of the asses Huntress'

'The Huntress is here? COOL!' Said Barry

Oliver gave him a look that made him quickly redact ' I mean _NOT_ cool'

'What is she doing here?' asked Oliver

'She'd be kicking ass. There are bodies flying all over the ground level'

'Oliver, where are you?' asked Helena

'What the hell? She hacked our line' yelled Cisco

'What are you doing here Helena?'

'Apparently answering stupid questions'

'She wears leather AND she is funny? I think I am in love.' Quipped Cisco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

'What are you doing here Helena?'

'Saving Felicity, and apparently answering stupid questions'

'She wears leather AND she is funny? I think I am in love.' Quipped Cisco.

* * *

Felicity did her best to stall. Stalling was not exactly an easy sell considering the fact that she worked out how to open the door over fifteen minutes ago.

'Smoak, don't make me hurt you. It would be such a waste of brain. Open the door.' said Don in a sing song tone.

'Don if it were an easy task you wouldn't have gone to the trouble of committing a string of serious offenses earning yourself enough criminal points to spend an uncomfortable amount of time in jail'. She mocked back.

Don laughed 'I well remember that you are prone to rambles but if you don't get this done Felicity I will commit another serious offense'

'Don' she rolled slightly away from the screen to face him crossing her arms. 'Whoever has "THE FUTURE"' she mocked with air quotes ' behind that door is not mucking around about security. I am going as fast as I can without tripping any alarms. You don't want alarms ringing in here do you?' she waved her arm in the air.

Don took hold of her pony tail painfully pulling her head back as leaned down as he forced her closer. 'Felicity, if you don't shut up and open this damn door in the next five minutes I am going to put your brain out of misery. Stop stalling!' He forced her back to computer.

Dig and Laurel were able to lose security. returned suited up and brought along everything Oliver needed to summon the Arrow, including a new green suit.

'Oh man, these guys are just begging for a beating.' Said Cisco

'What's going on?' Asked Barry

'I don't think Felicity has a lot of time. They are kind of roughing her up a little'

'We need to hurry, evacuate the ground level' growled the Arrow running towards the building.

'On it' said the flash before disappearing

'Dig, Canary, block the stairs, Cisco keep the elevators away from the ground and basement levels.' There was no time to waste.

'Ground level is clear' replied Flash 'Including Miss leather heels and attitude, you know I heard Oliver Queen once dated her' Teased the Flash.

'She will be back for you Flash' said The Arrow '… and I won't stop her' he said jumping down the staircase to the basement level.

When the team arrived he stepped back and motioned for the others to do the same. He shot an arrow that detonated on impact. The wall shook and the door revealed itself but it hardly made a dent.

'That's one dense wall' said Cisco

'My turn' said The Flash rubbing his hands together. The door vibrated and started to loosen a little, encouraged he sped up.

With the gun now firmly pressed to her head Felicity weighed up her options, she had faith that the team would find her but she didn't want Oliver to find her dead. The 'Future' behind the door could be the next pool noodle or it could be nuclearized weapon, she had no idea.

As inconspicuously as she could manage Felicity mouthed 'SORRY'. A few taps later the door opened and that's when all the gun fire started. Felicity threw herself under the table and Don and his two men dealt with the Kord Specialists that were prepared on the other side of the door. She covered her ears and made herself as small as possible.

* * *

 ** _Special Broadcast - LIVE_**

'I am going to ask what everyone is thinking. Is it safe to say we are watching Miss Smoaks last moments?' the reporter asked their special guest, a Ransom and Hostage Adviser.

'Normally I would say yes as she remained useful up until she opened that door. In most cases this is where you would want to warn your viewers of graphic images, however Miss Smoak is different.'

'Different how?' the reporter asks

'Ray Palmer left her his Billion dollar company. Her background in IT might be the reason she was targeted to open this particular door but if kept alive she is also worth a mint.'

'Money is a very good reason to keep Miss Smoak alive. Stay tuned as we continue to bring you this story li….Oh this is interesting. More breaking news, Kord Industry workers are reporting that Central Cities Super Hero The Flash evacuated everyone out of their Star City Business Centre building.'

The reporter pressed his ear piece further into his head as he was being fed the information from the news room team. He narrowed his eyebrows and continued 'It seems that The Flash isn't alone, he has teamed up with the Green Arrow and his crew of masked vigilantes'

* * *

The Flash was able to knock the door down and after canvassing the entire floor he returned to let the others know what he found. With much regret he told them he didn't get there on time, he wasn't fast enough. "I'm sorry… She is gone"

The Green Arrow sprinted down the hall. 'DAMN IT!' He yelled kicking the open door out of frustration. They were so close.

"What were they after?" Said the Green Arrow before turning around, locating the camera and shooting an arrow to killing the live feed. The last thing they needed was for her captors to know they were on the trail.

'They got what they were looking for' Diggle yelled out. The Arrow followed him into what looked like a robotics lab.

"What did they take?" he asked Barry.

"I really don't know. It looks like whatever it was, it was in this glass case but I have no way of knowing what was inside of it." He replied.

"If I have learned one thing this past year it is that Felicity Smoak is resourceful, she will find a way to let us know where she is." Said The Canary gently squeezing The Arrows arm, she knew him well enough to know that behind the anger and frustration was immense worry and never ending guilt

* * *

 ** _Special Broadcast - LIVE_**

'We just saw a very angry Green Arrow kick down a door as he, and it seems every other super hero available, failed to rescue Miss Smoak. We can now confirm that Miss Smoak was being held captive at Kord Industries. Kord Industries is Palmer Tec leading adversary in the Science Technology field. The police are heading to the scene; stay tuned as we continue to bring you up to the minute updates on the taking of Starlings City's Miss Smoak'

* * *

"Captain Lance has dispatched help they are heading you way. The media is loving all this, The Green Arrow might just get an action figure after all. " Laughed Cisco

"Focus Cisco" growled the Green Arrow.

Cisco cringed and sat a little straighter. It's not that he didn't know that Felicity's life was in danger it's just that he was more comfortable making light of dark situations instead of embracing them. He had a lot of respect for her, a lot, and it bothered him that Oliver thought he wasn't taking this seriously. 'WWFD' he quietly repeating over and over. One light bulb moment later he was all over his keyboard like a bad rash.

"Barry, I used Felicity's software and ran facial recognition through the traffic camera in a four block radius. She is no longer in the building."

"Where?"

"I don't know exactly but she is in a black SVU that was heading south on Fulcher and flinch two minutes ago. I am trying to get eyes on her now."

"On my way" said Barry

The green arrow mounted his Ducati while the rest of the team followed in the SUV.

"I don't see it… they must in a garage or changed vehicles. I …can't."

The flash ran around a few blocks "I don't see them"

"She didn't vanish into thin air" Said Dig

"Stranger things have happened" shrugged the Black Canary.

"The van is a rental, God dam it!" yelled Cisco through the coms he was really feeling beaten.

A few minutes later the team had caught up to the Flash.

"We keep looking" Said Oliver firmly "She can't be far"

"Felicity will find a way, she will reach out again" Barry said to Oliver.

"We keep looking"

"I've looked on every street in a five mile radius" said Barry rubbing the back of his neck.

The Arrow gave him a look and Barry said "Ok, calm down" and with that took off again. While Barry expanded his search the team drove around and entering every under ground car park and checking every dark ally.

"All clear" checked in the Canary

"Clear, nothing. No sign of a trail" checked in Digg rubbing his face in frustration.

"I am heading back" said The Arrow

"…and here I thought you cared about the blonde" said The Huntress

"Helena? What do you want?" demanded Oliver

"What I want and what are need are not questions you get to ask anymore" she joked, she was surprised how much she was actually enjoying herself.

"Helena what were you doing at Kord?" yelled Oliver

"Relax _Green Arrow_ …finally we are on the same side"

Digg scoffed "I doubt that"

"I've got to say, she doesn't seem your type. No mask, no death wish, might even get upset if you slept with her sister" Teased Helena in a voice that Oliver knew too well.

"Ha! she doesn't have a sister" said Cisco correcting Helena

"Helena!" Yelled Oliver over the coms.

"I am tracking her. She's was taken down Sherwood Avenue. She is now in a black SUV. If you promise to be nice, I'll help you save her life"

"Where are you?" He asked turning around to head to the other side of town.

"I am close" said Helena, holding on tight to the roof of the SUV.


	5. Chapter 5

"Helena!" Yelled Oliver over the coms.

"I am tracking her. She's was taken down Sherwood Avenue. She is now in a black SUV. If you promise to be nice, I'll help you save her life"

"Where are you?" He asked turning around to head to the other side of town.

"I am close" said Helena, holding on tight to the roof of the SUV.

* * *

The SUV made a sharp turn that caused The Huntress to lose grip of one side and roll to the side clinging one with hand. 'You better be worth it blondy' she grunted to herself as she rolled back and readjusting her hold. She placed a GPS on the van just in case they realised they were carrying an extra passenger and threw her off. She wasn't about to lose Ms Smoak. She was too important and her ticket to a better life.

The SUV slowed down as it made it way down an alleyway leading to a dead end. Helena slid around to face the back of the van. She lowered her head to get an upside down view of the inside of the van. She counted three men including the driver. 'Felicity' she said quietly. She was tied and gagged. Helena couldn't help but think that she had likely talked them to death.

She flipped backwards off the van before it came to a complete stop. As her hair whipped back down she caught sight of Felicity staring straight at her with her eyes wide. Helena raised her finger over her lips and mouthed shhhh. Felicity narrowed her eyes no doubt surprised to see her.

Helena crouched behind a nearby dumpster, an overwhelming pungent smell of rotten fish had her eyes tearing. She could hear Oliver in her ear growling and barking, completely out of his mind looking for this girl. It stung a little, she couldn't remembered the last time someone cared if she lived or died, but she didn't love Oliver although there was a time she thought she could have easily.

They were all out of the van now and she could see Felicity struggling to get free. _Good on her_ she thought, never admit defeat. Helena was waiting for an opportunity to take her but with a gun pointed at blondes head and her view obstructed it was too higher a risk.

A loud clanking noise sounded as a camouflaged roller door starting rising it was only the size of a door. Cleverly graffitied she would have missed it if she hadn't seen it open.

'Oliver - ' she was about to give her location when she heard another van. Two men, one with his arm extended out of the drivers window and straight at her.

'And who do we have here?' He drawled. The other man joined them on the sidewalk also pointing a gun as he approached her. She had her arms raised in the air and wore a sarcastic smile as he spun her around. The driver commented on her 'costume' coping a good feel as he pat her down. Leaning near her ear he whispered 'Don't you hate when people listen in on private conversations?'

* * *

Oliver knew that the crunch sound was Helena's coms being destroyed.

'Cisco locate Helena NOW!' He growled

'Please' muttered Cisco mainly to himself 'I know he meant to say please'

'Please CISCO' said Oliver gritting his teeth in frustration. He couldn't believe that she was careless enough to get caught.

'Oliver' said Dig. He knew that now he was concerned about two women instead of just focusing on Felicity. It was his nature to save everyone, sometimes it didn't seem to matter if they deserved it or not.

'I know' responded Oliver, well aware of what Dig meant.

'Barry' said Cisco

'What is it Cisco?' Asked Barry

'I don't know, I was hoping that I would understand what Oliver and Dig were talking about if we repeated their conversation. Aaand nope no idea'

Oliver rolled his eyes and Dig couldn't help but to chuckle despite himself. He liked Cisco but Dig was anxious to get Felicity out of harms way. He also knew that Oliver had a short fuse the best of times. Much shorter when it involved Miss Smoak.

'Cisco' said Oliver waiting on her location.

'I know I know, I have got her, the leather goddess was last at the alley behind a the Chop Suey Take out on Bardon and Rye. Does that always work for you? You just say the persons name and they automatically know what you are talking about? Would you be open to a few standard metahuman test?'

'CISCO' yelled Oliver. Wheels spinning as he made his way to the location.

'OK I'll be quiet but you're just proving my point.' Said Cisco quietly

Oliver pulled the coms out of his ear and leaned into the bike. He needed to get to Felicity or he was going to lose it.

'Oliver, I have got the Huntress. She doesn't seem happy or grateful but she says she knows - ' said Barry

'I saw where they took her' Finished Helena loudly straight into Barry's ear.

*Silence*

'Uh guys I think he took the coms out... myyyy baaaad' apologised Cisco

* * *

Felicity didn't know what Helena was up to but she knew it spelt trouble for Oliver. He would be freaked out around about now – not visibly but under the surface where his killer instincts liked to hide. She couldn't worry about that now. She needed to focus. Plan B through to Z. She needed to escape but now, after all _this..._ she had to know _why_ this was happening and who was responsible.

She was shoved into a storage facility and forced to sit on a black crate. The typical 'move and you will die' threats were spat into her face by mister could-use-a-breath-mint. He was one of three thick necked men who greeted her into their state of the art hostage facility. Her breathe quickened as one of the mercenaries used his riffle to reveal some more of her skin. Tears pricked in her eyes but she didn't look away. She glared at him shoved his gun away with her shoulder.

'Last guy who touched her died' said someone her out of her line of vision. The asshole with riffle winked at her and moved away. She swallowed hard and gathered every bit of courage she had in her and kept saying on loop. 'There is a way out. There is a way out. There is a way out' and she put her mind to find it. Her eyes roamed the room, darting back and forth taking inventory of everything in hopes to find something useful. She felt plastic painfully rubbing her wrists and it registered in her brain that it must be zip ties. She twisted her hands to feel the restraints and almost jumped off the crate with joy when she confirmed it. Zip ties 'Rookie mistake jerk wads' she mumbled behind gag. She had seen it on YouTube once and mentioned it to Roy on team wine night. He suggested that they try it out. Oliver frowned and grunted a little but he didn't stop them. What was just a little _hell why don't we try it_ fun turned out to be a lesson she was glad to have learned. With her hands in fists she turned her wrists together ready to pull them apart the moment she got a chance. Still scanning her surroundings, she noticed the clear box they had stolen from Kord. The apparent reason she was taken in the first place. Her kidnappers seemed to be debriefing and all focus was away from her. She wiggled a little forward trying to get a better view of the mystery box. There seemed to be something in it but she couldn't see what it was so she leaned in further still. A rough callous hand yanked her arm back and sat her back down against the crate.

'Were you looking for me darling?'….


End file.
